The Twin Flames
by Wolf and Wildcat
Summary: The Dying Ember Will Light The Twin Flames That Will Save The Clan… Rusty's world turns upside-down when he and his sister, Scarlett, explore the forest for the first time. They are just ordinary house cats curious about the depth of the forest… or are they? Rated T for violence. PLEASE READ I SUCK AT SUMMARYS.
1. The Dying Ember

**The Twin Flames**

_**The Dying Ember Will Light The Twin Flames That Will Save The Clan…**_

**Rusty's world turns upside-down when he and his sister, Scarlett, explore the forest for the first time. They are just ordinary house cats curious about the depth of the forest… or are they?**

**Hola, everyone! Here is my next Fic: The Twin Flames. I have nothing else to say so… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**xxx**

Ember screamed, and the last precious bundle slipped out. She gazed down on her beautiful kits, her breathing getting weaker. Her friend, Snowy, was frantically dashing around, trying to think of something to help.

"They're beautiful," Ember whispered. "This one is the spitting image of his father…"

Snowy paused, noticing the decline in her friend's voice. "Ember! No, don't die! You can't leave your kits!"

Ember chuckled softly. "Sorry, old friend. My time has come. Find my kits some good Twolegs. Look after them…" The ginger she-cat's voice trailed off and her eyes started to dull.

"No! Please!" Snowy yowled. "But…" Giving up, she dipped her head. "Goodbye, old friend."

Ember nodded, barely conscious. She curled her tail around her kits lovingly for the first- and last- time, and then her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.

Snowy buried her head into her dead friend's fur, sobbing. Then she straightened, put on a brave face, and dashed off to find help to carry the kits.

**xxx**

**P.O.V: Scarlett.**

_They are strange creatures. The only fur they have is a strange patch on the top of their heads. They are so loud… and big. I don't understand. Where's my mother?_

I looked up and see a white kind-looking she-cat carrying me.

"Mummy?" I squeaked curiously.

"No, little one. I am Snowy." The she-cat meowed gently. "Your mother… she isn't here anymore."

"Then who are you? Where's my mother?" I squeaked indignantly.

"I am a friend of your mother's. Well, I _was_. Before she…" The she-cat looked away, tears glistening in her eyes. "You look just like her… your mother."

"What happened to her?"

"She… She died."

My eyes widened in horror. _No mother? W-what am I supposed to do? What will I eat?_

Snowy noticed the panic in my eyes. "Don't worry, little one. I'll find an owner for you."

"One of those Nofurs?" I gazed around, trying to spot another strange creature. What an odd animal!

"Twolegs? Yes. I call them Housefolk. I can find one for you and they will look after you. They will feed you, and love you, and look after you. Good luck." Snowy set me down on some stairs.

"Huh?" I looked behind her and saw two other cats, each holding a kitten.

Snowy saw me staring. "Your brothers."

My brothers. Snowy started to turn away, when I wailed, "Please!" I gestured to one of my brothers, a flame-colored one, like me. "Leave him with me! Please!"

Snowy paused, and nodded at the cat holding the kit. Without a word, my brother was set down next to me.

"Good luck," Snowy repeated. "You too, little one."

My brother and I stared after the patrol of cats as they disappeared around a corner. I turned and looked up at the massive door before us. I started mewling. My brother joined in, and soon enough, the door swung open, and a Twoleg looked down at us. It's gaze softened, and it picked me and my brother up. Then it brought us inside.

It showed us to another Twoleg, this one had very long head-fur. After some discussion, which I couldn't understand, the Twoleg that had brought me in gestured at me and said something that I could understand. "Scarlett."

The Twoleg with the long head-fur nodded and gestured at my brother, saying another understandable word. "Rusty."

Of course! Our names! I rolled my name over my tongue. "Scarlett. My name is Scarlett." I liked it. I glanced at Rusty and saw that he was doing the same thing.

"Hey, Rusty!" I called over to my newly named brother. He looked up at me. "Looks like we might as well settle in!"

He nodded slowly, taking in all the new information. "Seems so," He replied.

I grinned. I had a home.

**xxx**

**Yes, I know that cats can't grin, but they can in this story. Please review! Reviews make me happy! It takes only a few seconds to type down a small review, just so I know that someone is reading my story. Okay. Bye!**

**P.S, It would be nice for you to also point out any mistakes.**


	2. The Gray Kitten

**Well, hello there, everyone! Thank you to ShiningWingsOfTheDragon (nice name by the way), and Spottedmask12 for the 'favorite's! And thank you Spoddedmask12 especially for the review. I love reviews! I've copied most of Bluestar and Spottedleaf's conversation from the book. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**xxx**

Two cats were sitting in a clearing shrouded in moonlight.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," a small tortoiseshell she-cat was saying. "But Mousefur is young, and strong. She will heal quickly."

The other cat, an old blue-gray she-cat nodded, and said briskly, "And the others?"

"They'll all recover too."

Bluestar smiled slightly. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." Her smile disappeared. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

The two cats conversed some more, but as a shooting star flew across the sky, Spottedleaf stiffened. Bluestar pricked her ears and waited. After a while, Spottedleaf relaxed her muscles and turned to Bluestar. "It was a prophesy from StarClan," She murmured. Her eyes grew distant and she whispered, "The Dying Ember Will Light The Twin Flames That Will Save The Clan."

"Flames? But fire is feared by all the clans!" Bluestar exclaimed. "How can it save us?"

"I do not know," the medicine cat replied. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

Bluestar held her gaze for a heartbeat before turning and looking at the sky again. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. The Twin Flames will save our Clan."

**xxx**

**P.O.V: Scarlett**

"Hey Rusty!" I yowled over the sound of the Lawn-Monster outside.

"What!" He yowled back.

"Playfight!" I leapt at him from my perch on top of the couch. I bowled him over and we both landed with a 'hhuuffff.' He scrambled up before I could and started battering at me with his forepaws.

"You're hopeless," he teased playfully.

"Hey!" I heaved him off and jumped on top of the table. "You only got me down because you're fat!"

He gasped in mock indignation. Then he jumped up next to me and shoved me off. "Oh, oops…" He grinned victoriously.

"Fine, you win." I sat down and licked my ruffled chest fur. He jumped down next to me and followed my example. Suddenly the guttural roar of the Lawn-Monster died down, and I heard my owner shouting. I peeked out the window and saw him making 'shooing gestures at a lean tabby with it's mouth full of… catmint? Finally my owner managed to get rid of the cat. It shot up the fence and out into the forest, with it's mouthful of catmint. My owner gave an exasperated sigh, and then continued pushing around the Lawn-Monster.

"Uh… Rusty." I turned to my brother. "Did you just see that cat go into the forest?" No housecat ever went into the forest!

"Oh. So we're going mad together?" He replied.

"Maybe it was a wildcat!"

"Why would a wildcat need catmint?" Rusty stared quizzically at me.

I shrugged. "Beats me. But then again… why would _any_ cat need catmint?"

That made him think. "Ummm…"

"Meh. Not our problem anyway." I sat back down and resumed grooming.

**xxx**

**P.O.V: Rusty**

As I sat on the fence bordering my garden, I gazed out into the forest. I had been having dreams about it. Three dreams since full moon. All in this forest, all doing the same thing. Hunting a mouse. Frustratingly, every time I was close to catching it, I was woken up. It was like the dream was telling me, _If you want it, you'll have to go into the forest!_

The forest… The way those ferns cast such mysterious shadows, the way the trees swayed in strong wind… it intrigued him. What would it be like, living on the edge? Hunting your own food, carving out your own life.

I jumped as my sister leapt up next to me. "I dream about the forest sometimes." She gazed wistfully at the swaying branches. "I dream that I'm hunting a mouse. It always gets away."

"I dream about hunting, too. My mouse always gets away also."

She got to her paws.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt a mouse for real!" With this, she jumped down forest-side of the fence and set a tentative paw on the leaf-litter. Then, seeing as it wasn't uncomfortable, her other three paws followed more quickly. She was just about to plunge into the forest, when a familiar voice mad us both turn around. I hadn't even realized I was following her.

"Where are you two off to?"

I turned around. "Hello, Smudge."

"You're not going into those woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.

"Ask Scarlett. I'm just following her." I turned around to see that she ad gone. "Mouse-dung! She's gone in by herself! See you, Smudge."

"But-"

I turned and pelted into the woods. Suddenly I saw my sister- running at me full speed. Behind her was a gray kitten, a tom by the look of it. She saw me, and distracted, tripped up over a root. The gray kitten was almost at her.

**xxx**

**Just so you know, I'm gonna keep switching back and forth between The Twin Flames, and the Savior Flame. Until next time, ALIOS!**


	3. The Apprentice Of Thunderclan

**Well. I don't have much to say, except for a thanks to Starcross23 for reviewing. To everyone who is reading my story, even if you're just skinning, I would appreciate if you could try to write a review. Yes, I know it is terribly difficult, but I would like to think that some people like my story. Thanks!**

**xxx**

Bluestar glanced up from her fresh-killed mouse as Graypaw padded past, unaware of his leader. He spotted a squirrel, and sunk into a careful hunting crouch. Bluestar noted his skill, pleased that the apprentice was doing so well. Suddenly Graypaw's head shot up, breaking concentration. The squirrel, catching sight of him, dashed up a tree. From where Bluestar was sitting, she heard the gray tom mutter, "Mouse-dung!"

Bluestar chuckled, then snapped back into focus. She smelt strange cat-scent. Graypaw seemed to have smelt it too, as he was creeping towards where the smell was originating. Bluestar swiftly buried her fresh-kill, curious at the way the new apprentice would deal with an intruder.

As she followed Graypaw, a ginger kittypet she-cat came into view. Bluestar often saw this kittypet and her brother sitting on their fence, gazing into the woods. Now here she was, and stalking a mouse at that. Impressiv- wait. She was _prey-stealing_! Suddenly, the kittypet got distracted, and whipped her head around, startling the mouse, which gave a terrified squeak and scuttled away.

The kittypet, forgetting completely about the mouse, stared curiously at something, just out of my view. Suddenly the scent hit me. Fox! I was about to warn Graypaw, when he broke cover and dashed at the kittypet. She didn't see him coming until it was too late. She was knocked over. She started struggling, but, seemingly seeing that wasn't going to work, she went limp. Would Graypaw fall for it? The apprentice loosened his grip on the kittypet, and sniffed her curiously.

Just as he let his guard down slightly, the kittypet leapt to her paws and dashed off towards the Twolegplace. Graypaw, after a moment of surprise, ran after her. Bluestar smiled as she watched the indignant apprentice chase after the kittypet. Without warning, the kittypet stumbled and fell, tumbling over in a heap. Graypaw was almost there, when she saw a ginger streak pelting at him. It was that other tom. The other tom leapt at Graypaw just as he was about to jump on the she-kittypet. Bluestar let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. What a show!

**xxx**

**P.O.V: Scarlett**

I watched as Rusty practically flew over me and smashed into the gray kitten full-on. The two toms staggered away from each other, shaking their heads. I giggled nervously, and got to my paws. I cautiously tested the one that the root had caught at, and discovered that it was fine. Rusty leapt to his paws, still on tiptoe. He arched his back and puffed out his fur so he looked twice his size. But the kitten simply sat down and started licking his paw.

"Hi there, kittypets!" He meowed cheerily as I padded over. "You two can put up good fights for tame kitties."

"And I'll fight you again if I have to." Rusty hissed. I blinked in surprise. My brother wasn't usually like this!

The gray kitten rolled his eyes and went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm Graypaw, by the way. I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior!" He stood there, puffed out, as if expecting awe.

I just tilted my head. "Thunderwhat?"

Graypaw stared at me. "Anyway, what are you tame kitties doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"If _you're _the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed. I rolled my eyes. Rusty couldn't handle anything.

Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about. And anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."

There he was, talking about Clans again. "What do you mean, Clans?" I wondered aloud.

Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. _They're_ so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."

Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"

I shook my head bemused.

Rusty narrowed his eyes, and I could almost see the gears turning in his head. "So you're not a warrior yet?"

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you…"

I let the toms chatter, and zoned out. I heard snatches of conversation, but the wildcat kitten didn't interest me as much as the forest. I was gazing at the lush greenery when Graypaw stiffened.

"I smell cats from my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"

I zoned back in, not really understanding the situation, but Rusty was looking wildly left and right.

Graypaw was looking mortally terrified. "Quick!" He hissed. "Run!"

He was too late. A voice meowed behind Rusty, firm ad menacing. "What's going on here?"

**xxx**

**So… that's the chapter. Remember, a review is appreciated, constructive criticism even more. Bye!**


End file.
